newclosinglogosdreamlogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista/Walt Disney Warning Screens
USA AND CANADA WARNINGS 1st Warning (1970s-Early 1980s) Warning: On a dark screen, we see the yellow words: NOTICE: "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare, as it appears at the beginning of some Disney Super 8mm digests from the late 1970s and early 1980s. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (1980-1983) Standard Warnings Alternative Warnings (Canadian releases only) Optional Licensed/Duplication Screen (Canadian releases only) Warning: On a blue background, we see a black box with the letters "FBI" and the FBI logo below that on the left side of the screen. Above and to the right is the word "WARNING" in yellow, and below that is the white warning text (shown above). The screen fades to a blue screen with the yellow text (in Times New Roman font): Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Variants: The order of the screens is reversed on some videos. Canadian copies replace the FBI screen, with a third screen similar to the second, except in a Helvetica font. This variation is put before the standard warning text : Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, which all these FBI warnings are famous for. Availability: Appears on releases from 1980-1983, such as The Black Hole, Pete's Dragon, and Escape to Witch Mountain. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning: (1983-1984) Warning: On a poppy red background, we see a black box with the letters "FBI" and the FBI logo below that. To the right of it is a white box with the text (shown above). Then the screen fades to the same blue "Licensed" screen mentioned above. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on releases from 1983-1984 (excluding Canadian copies), such as Tex, Condorman and later printings of Tron. Can be spotted on the Muppet Home Video release of Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Scare Factor: None. 4th Warning (1984-1991) Standard Versions Serif Font Variation "Walt Disney World" promotional videos variant "Rainbow" Background Variant (Walt Disney Educational Productions) Optional Licensed/Duplication Screen (Canadian releases only) Warning: On a white background, we see a red-orange vertical bar at the left of the screen containing the white text "FBI" and a white FBI logo below that. At the right of the bar, in the Exotic Bold font, is the standard FBI Warning text seen in 1 and 2. Each screen lasts about eight seconds before fading out. Variants: Some releases in 1990-1991 would have all of the text in a Goudy Old Style font. Walt Disney World videos had all of the text in a different sans serif font. The warning text beside the FBI logo is black instead of the usual red. Also, the phrase "ANY PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, COPYING OR OTHER USE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED." is included in both screens. On some releases, the first screen would slideshow to the next, rather than fading out. There is a variant in which the second screen fades in to a red background, and the text fading in after that. This version has text that looks chyroned in. On Canadian releases only, there is a variant in which the warning text fades to red, and then the Duplication notice fades in. This verson has chyroned in text. French Canadian releases use the same formula as the 1st warning. There is a special "rainbow" variant on videos from Walt Disney Educational Productions in the 1980s. Despite its nickname, however, the background is actually a lavender/prawn gradient. The "protoype" 1984 version has modified text. On the 1991 release of Fantasia, the length of time each warning is on screen is cut in half, making it four seconds instead of the usual eight. Sometimes, the red area will be gold instead. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on releases from 1984-1991, like Winnie the Pooh and Friends and Robin Hood. It can also be seen on 1985-1991 Touchstone Home Video releases as well. The version with the Goudy Old Style font was seen only on a few WDHV releases (including Disney Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly and Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree). The one with the different font than the standard (which slideshows) can be seen on old 80s Walt Disney World promotional videos. The one with the font that fades in after the background is extremely rare, and can be seen on the original release of The Brave Little Toaster, the 1991 Canadian VHS print of The Rescuers Down Under, and the Mini-Classics release of Peter and the Wolf. The one (which slideshows) can be spotted on the 1988 American print of Alice in Wonderland. The prototype variation is rare. However, it can be spotted on the original 1984 print of Splash (to name one). Scare Factor: None. 5th Warning (Late 1986-Early 1987, 1989, 1991) Standard Version Optional Licensed/Duplication Screen (Canadian releases only) Warning: On a dark red background, we see a rounded rectangle with FBI and its logo on the side and the standard-issue warning on the other. Then it slideshows to the next logo, whose words are in a bold Helvetica font. Variant: On Canadian videos only, the warning screen would slideshow to the Duplication notice. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Rare. However, it can be found on the original Classics print of Sleeping Beauty, as well as the 1986 Classics reprint of Pinocchio and an early 1987 print of The Three Caballeros. It can also be seen on most 1986 Disney tapes (your best bet are ones that also have the Video Dealer Announcement on them). This was also found on American copies of Ruthless People, while Canadian copies use the previous warning screen (with the Video Dealer Announcement intact on both versions). For some reason, this was surprisingly spotted on demo tapes of Big Business, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Mr. Destiny, and The Rescuers Down Under. The Video Dealer Announcement was omitted on the original VHS/Beta release of Disney Sing-Along Songs: Heigh-Ho (later pre-1990 printings omitted the warning screens entirely) and the first five Walt Disney Cartoon Classics volumes. Scare Factor: Low. 6th Warning (September 7, 1991-May 29, 2000) Original Variant (1991-1997) Revised and Modified Variants (1997-2000) Optional Licensed/Duplication Screen (Canadian releases only) Warning: Same as warning screen 5, except the background is grass green and the words are bolder. In 1997, the fonts were revised and the second screen was rephrased, replacing "LICENSED FOR PRIVATE HOME EXHIBITION ONLY"with "THIS VIDEOCASSETTE (or DVD or LASERDISC) IS FOR PRIVATE HOME VIEWING ONLY. IT IS NOT LICENSED FOR ANY OTHER USE." The fade in on this second variant is also faster. Variants: A Spanish translation is used on Mexican tapes. The word "VIDEOCASSETTE"or "DVD" may be replaced with "VHS OR DVD". There is also a rare DVD variant of the 1991 warning screens available, with the FBI seal a bit bolder. FX/SFX: None. Availability: On almost every Walt Disney Home Video release (standard, Classic, or Masterpiece) from the 90s. Can be spotted on any Buena Vista Home Video, Miramax, or Touchstone Pictures releases from the 90s, too. Also seen on NCircle/DiC DVD releases and DiC ToonTime Video tapes such as Sailor Moon. The DVD variant of the 1991 FBI screens was spotted on a DVD print of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. It can also be seen on tapes from a few non-Disney/Buena Vista companies, like VCI videos from the late 90s (which only showed the first screen), and tapes from Everland/Word Entertainment like the 1995 tape of VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (albeit colored blue instead of green). Strangely, it also appeared on DVD prints of Baby Einstein episodes from 2000 to 2002 (VHS prints had the 1988 IVE/LIVE/Artisan/Lionsgate warning instead) and appeared on Anchor Bay Entertainment releases of Disney films such as Big Red and The Cat from Outer Space. Don't expect to find this on Disney VHS releases of Baby Einstein, however; they either use no warning screen (instead sometimes opting for Baby Einstein's own special warning) or the 8th warning. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Warning (1991-Early 2000s) Warning: An enhanced version of the 1984 warning. On a blue background, we see a red vertical bar at the left of the screen containing the white text "FBI" in bold and a colored FBI logo below that. At the right of the bar, in the Times New Roman font, is the standard FBI Warning text seen in 2 and 4. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen on 1990s Walt Disney Educational Productions tapes, as well as Bill Nye the Science Guy DVDs from WDEP. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 8th Warning (May 30, 2000-October 25, 2005) Warning: Same as Warning Screens 4 and 5, but it now takes place on a blue background, with the warning text and the second screen now in lowercase. On DVDs, the FBI Warning would cut right to the second screen instead of fading to black to the second screen, and the word "DVD" replaces "Videocassette". A later DVD version has the second screen with more info. Variants: A Spanish translation is used on Mexican tapes. On all Canadian VHS releases only (as well as DVD's), it skips to the 2nd screen. On The 2000 VHS of Meet Rolie Polie Olie, There is a Promotional-Use-Only warning which comes after the second screen. FX/SFX: None. Availability: It possibly first appeared on the 2000 VHS of Geppetto. It appears on all Disney/Buena Vista Video/DVD releases from this era. Also seen on some First Look VHS releases (which only show the first screen) and DVDs from 2005-present (which only show the second screen). It also appeared on the 2005 VHS of Herbie: Fully Loaded, released on October 25, 2005, despite the fact that the DVD uses the 9th warning. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Warning (2005-2013) Warning: The same generic warning screen used since 2005. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Found on most Disney/Buena Vista releases from 2005-2013. However, Blu-ray releases had this warning until 2011. Strangely, Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS releases from 2006-2007 (after Bambi II), such as the 2006 VHS releases of Valiant, the Platinum Edition of Lady and the Tramp, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Brother Bear 2, along with the 2007 VHS of Cars, use no warning screen at all. Scare Factor: None. 10th Warning (2011-present) Warning: For the first screen of the 10th warning, on a black background, we see the word "WARNING" at the top of the screen, in fire engine red, with Warning text in white. After the first one, it cuts to "ANTI-PIRACY WARNING", now in small fire engine red, with Warning text in white. FX/SFX: None. Availability: On most Disney/Buena Vista Blu-ray releases from this era. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: They started using the new warning from Universal in 2013. INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS EUROPEAN WARNINGS 1st Warning (1982-1984) Warning: On a blue screen, we see something along the lines of Licensed for private home viewing only. The proprietor of this videocassette is (NAME OF LOCAL DISNEY DIVISION) All rights reserved to Walt Disney Productions. Transmissions, reproductions, and duplications violate the copyright and are punished according to law. The warning is always in the language of the tape's home country. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on European tapes of the period, including the UK release of Blackbeard's Ghost. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (1984-1986) TBA 3rd Warning (1986-1987) TBA 4th Warning (1987-Early 1990s) Warning: On a dark blue background is a white message reading: 'THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY.' FX/SFX: None. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None. 5th Warning (1990-2005) Warning: On a dark blue background is a white message reading: 'THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY.' Variants: The font has changed throughout the years. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Appears on Disney tapes from the United Kingdom. Scare Factor: None. ITALIAN WARNINGS (1988-1990s) Warning: On a light blue background, a blue Mickey Mouse head scrolls down from the top left to the middle left and scrolls to the middle right, wiping in the first set of blue warning text, which later turns yellow. The head comes back and wipes in more text, which also turns yellow after being formed. When the warning text is complete, it scrolls up. This is repeated seven times, each with a different set of warning text. FX/SFX: The wiping and scrolling. Music/Sounds: A jackhammer sound when the head wipes the text in. Other than that, no music or sounds. Availability: Seen on Italian Disney tapes of the era. Scare Factor: None. VENEZUELAN WARNINGS (1984-1987) Warning: On a sky blue screen, the word "ADVERTENCIA" in green wipes downward, followed by yellow-colored warning text on two screens. The second half of the text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The wiping and scrolling. Availability: Seen on Venezuelan Disney tapes of the era, including El abismo negro. Scare Factor: None.